S3E5 Chris' Love
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Chris is taken back to the night his boyfriend dies & an old enemy is there to witness... and where exactly is the government hiding? Please R&R. Thank you & enjoy


Chris had a life before he met the doctor, a completely different life to the one he had on Earth now.  
>As Chris walked through the streets of London he looked around anxiously at the chavs pointing and laughing at him, teasing him because of his sexuality. On Planet 100 there were no such things as homophobes and it hurt Chris when he found out people's attitudes and couldn't get his head round what was going on. However he continued and walked through the doors of Sasha's old house which was now House of the Doctor, a base for the doctor on earth which Chris had set up with the help of some friends.<br>Maxine welcomed him  
>"Hi Chris" she said "did you get what we needed?"<br>"Yep" said Chris  
>He sighed and then walked through to his room. Linda walked in<br>"was it those bullies again?" said Linda  
>"yes" sighed Chris "why? Why are they like that? What's the joke?"<br>Linda closed her eyes  
>"I thought they were good people here" said Chris "and that was why the doctor wanted to save them, but the human race are monsters!"<br>Linda closed her eyes and left Chris to vent to himself. 

Chris fell asleep a few minutes later and he thought back to his old life on Planet 100 with Milo, who he loved dearly, he thought about his best friend Effie. She was great... and he then found himself back in that old life... but he wasn't dreaming...

Chris woke up in his flat on Planet 100. His alarm clock had gone off and he had to work. His phone then vibrated, he picked it up and smiled at his good morning text from Milo. He then got out of bed and got dressed and ready.  
>He was very stylish, he wore a tight white t-shirt with some super skinny jeans on and a pair of converse. He then went round to the train station and he met his friend Effie.<br>Effie was a bit younger than Chris who was in his twenties. She had wavy brown hair and wore a long blue cardigan with a long white blouse-like dress, her tights were black and her shoes were a pair of converse.  
>Planet 100 secretly got all their fashion and media ideas from Earth, that government had hidden a lot that nobody knew about...<p>

The government had a secret base that nobody knew of... because the base was always moving. The base was in fact a man called Milo... Milo Gin, Chris' boyfriend...

**Doctor Who- Chris' Love  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter, Victoria Calthorpe & Chris Grenville

Meanwhile...  
>While Chris was taken back to his old life which was a huge trap and part of a huge plan by something evil, the doctor, Sasha and Victoria were dealing with something that was just trouble... <p>

Base 69...  
>Base 69 was on a planet called The 69th Sphere of the Traginold System and was in serious danger from little flies, like the Scottish midge, but they were robotic and slightly larger. They would irritate their victims to death with an itch and they swarmed.<br>The Doctor was in the Captain's room of the base which was in space; he was trying to sort the problem. Unknown to the doctor until now, the captain was a swarm of the creatures holding together so closely that they looked like a real person...  
>"You cannot stop us doctor!" grinned the captain in an evil whispery grouped voice<br>Sasha and Victoria were pushing the door so that it remained closed, they were sweating and getting angry. They were being helped by a tall blonde woman in a skin tight silver suit. She was pushing the door shut and was also angry.  
>"We will swarm doctor!" yelled the captain "we will swarm across the universe and irritate the universe to death! A whole universe to swarm!"<br>"But you can't work in space!" yelled Sasha breathing heavily, sweating and red  
>"But we can modify the universe to allow our signals to work in space!" whispered the captain<br>"NOT IF I STOP YOU!" screamed the woman in the skin tight suit dashing towards the captain, grabbing him and diving at the window as she shot it open with a ray gun... it smashed and sucked them out and into space... they both screamed as they were sucked into the empty void of space... and so did all of the swarms in the base... they all got sucked away... 

So obviously the doctor and his friends were too busy to know what was going on with Chris but that was intended... a certain stick thin woman who liked to mess with time was making sure they wouldn't come looking...

So back on Planet 100 Chris and Effie sat on the subway as _Marina & the Diamonds- Radioactive _blared through the speakers. An old woman sat shaking her head beside them. This was Mrs Crockitt, the meanest woman in town. Everybody wondered what was wrong with her, she was always moaning, always complaining and was always in her home making noise herself. What nobody knew was that she was a government base too. The government had secret bases contained inside people. People would volunteer themselves to have major surgery to serve the government. The veins would be replaced with metal tubes for corridors meaning there was no need for a heart. It was removed and made into a nuclear impulse device in case of an emergency. This was a disgusting thing to do to somebody (and is making me feel faint just writing about it) but it was the most secretive way to hide a government, nobody would ever think about hiding inside a person. It wasn't gory inside the person. Inside it was lovely computer rooms, it was a bit like a Teselctor but the person was real and not duplicated, the government had shrunk themselves down after stealing the recipe for a shrinking potion from a book on Earth called _Alice in Wonderland _and had permanently shrunk themselves. They all walked around in their base doing their work, Mrs Crockitt still had a life though, she could communicate with them, and the only difference was that she had a huge amount of people inside her.  
>"You okay Mrs Crockitt?" asked Effie leaning a bit<br>"NO I AM NOT!" growled Mrs Crockitt "it's too loud! That music!"  
>Chris laughed<br>"You off to work?" he said  
>"no" explained Mrs Crockitt "I'm going to do some shopping, I retired years ago"<br>"of course" said Chris  
>Chris and Effie stood up and walked out of the train<br>"Is he going to meet his boyfriend?" whispered Mrs Crockitt looking down  
>"How should we know we aren't inside him!" said the President inside his office which was a tiny cell stuck to part of Mrs Crockitt's brain<br>Mrs Crockitt shook her head  
>"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled the President <span><br>

Chris and Effie got off the train, Milo was there waiting, he had layered blonde hair with bangs, his shirt was chequered and he wore super skinny jeans and a pair of converse like every other young person on the planet. Chris didn't know that his boyfriend contained the government.  
>Chris and Milo hugged and shared a quick peck on the lips<br>"hello" smiled Chris  
>"hi" smiled Milo "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new Emanian restaurant tonight"<br>"Yeah I'd love to" said Chris, he smiled and walked off to go to work with Effie  
>"You guys are so cute" smiled Effie<br>Chris laughed  
>Milo admired them as they walked off but there was something he wasn't telling them<p>

"Why did you do that?" exclaimed Paula Golem, she was the second president and was inside Milo "you know what's coming today! You will have to keep yourself safe! Underground! Not in a restaurant!"  
>"I want to spend some time with him before he dies" said Milo "I have a right to that! You forget I'm not just a car for you, I do have a life!" <p>

Chris worked in a clothes shop, a very trendy one indeed. He liked his job and was happy. Effie also worked there and kept him amused as he did it back. They were unaware of the severe danger coming for them later on that night. 

Above Planet 100 was the ship of the Baronici. Inside the ship was the Baronici emperor, the big pile of black sludge with a small mouth and two yellow eyeballs in it, he lay down in his golden throne and on looked the red velvet room with gold skirting boards  
>"is the base in the tops of the trees ready?" he gurgled<br>one Baronici turned around, a suited man with a black balloon for a head  
>"yes" he said in his dark intelligent voice<br>"good" said the emperor "when we have invaded completely I shall go down and nest and there the Baronici shall rule! If the plan fails you are to work with The Belle, she is one to watch, and she will lead you into glory!"  
>The Baronici nodded.<p>

It was now night, Effie put on her pyjamas and got her bowl of popcorn as she prepared to watch a film, she snuggled up on the couch with a blanket and a huge grin on her face. A night to herself... her last ever night...  
>Chris buttoned up his light blue shirt and rolled up the sleeved to his elbows. He admired himself in the mirror; he looked good and was waiting to go out.<br>And old Mrs Crockitt prepared herself for the last night. She was underground in a mineshaft in the middle of the dark scary forest. She began to tear up a bit.  
>"Stop crying!" insisted the president "you're blocking our vision!"<br>"Sorry" sniffed old Mrs Crockitt "so what do I do?"  
>"You will stay here and our secret agents around the world will keep you safe and at the same time you can detect the Baronici"<br>Mrs Crockitt nodded.

Chris opened the door of the restaurant grinning with his teeth sticking out. He looked at Milo. Milo smiled back at him and pulled a chair out for him.  
>"thank you dear" giggled Chris sitting down<br>Milo then walked to his seat and sat down  
>"so" he said "it's time I told you what's going on"<br>Chris looked at Milo shocked... 

The Baronici were in their ship above the planet and were getting closer.  
>"Okay" said the emperor "call somebody on that planet! It's a policy! We cannot invade without warning them first"<br>A Baronici nodded and dialled a random number into a telephone. 

Effie was crying at her romantic film, she was smiling too, eating popcorn. Then the telephone rang. She rolled her eyes, paused the DVD and answered the phone.  
>"Hello" she said<br>"hello!" growled the deep evil voice on the phone  
>"who is this?" said Effie confused<br>"this is the emperor of the Baronici invader class ship!" said the voice  
>"is this a joke?" said Effie<br>"no" explained the emperor "this is genuine we are coming to invade you in ten minutes! This is your warning!"  
>"and why did you warn me?" said Effie "Prove to me you are real and not just some chav on the phone!"<br>A Baronici then teleported into the room with Effie... Effie stared at it in disbelief  
>"wha..." she whispered, a tear fell out of her eye and fear poured into her heart... "OH MY GOD!"<br>She dashed out of her house; she was heading for the restaurant... 

"I'm sorry" said Milo nearly in tears "you're going to die"  
>"wait" said Chris "the government have been hiding inside YOU"<br>"yep" said Milo  
>"you talk so much nonsense!" yelled Chris "you should write fan fiction!"<br>"This is genuine!" cried Milo "I'm sorry!"  
>"No" demanded Chris "this is not real!"<br>"Yes it is!" said Milo  
>Effie burst into the restaurant<br>"CHRIS!" she cried "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"  
>Chris shook his head<br>"not you too!"

"Agent 1 online" said Suki Yan, a young pale girl who if she lived on earth would be Japanese "I'm tracking you Mrs Crockitt, agents 2 and 3 are just going to be a second"  
>She was in a small computer room looking at a screen with the president on it. <p>

"Agent 2 online" said David Hall (pronounced dahvid), he was black and had very little hair, he was about 40 and was serious, and he was in a room like Suki 

"Agent 3 online" said Jonathan Harper he was a young man with ginger hair and freckles "are we all ready to do this?"  
>"Yes" replied Mrs Crockitt "the secondary ship will not be joining us as the carrier is in a spot of trouble with his love life and decided to have a last meal!"<br>"Ahh" said Suki 

The ship got closer and closer and closer...

"Is this a joke?" yelled Chris standing up in the middle of the restaurant "we're all going to die?"  
>"Yes!" whispered Effie "you have to believe me!"<br>"I've heard many ridiculous things in my life and this is just anot..."  
>BOOM! A ray zapped open the glass window and a bright light of exploding fire filled the restaurant... everybody was blown back... Milo fell over and the government were all tipped to the side of the room... they screamed... <p>

The ship was in the sky now... the planet shook and everybody was screaming... chaos... everybody ran out of their homes as they exploded in huge balls of fire sending people across the streets... 

On the ship the Baronici were happy.  
>"Excellent!" said the emperor "now! Locate the first member of power!"<br>"We have detected an agent" said a Baronici "his name is David Hall"  
>"then send out a ship and destroy him!" said the emperor <p>

"DAVID!" yelled Suki " a source has locked onto your location! The Baronici are coming to get you!"  
>"no!" yelled David "Okay! Im sending a transmission to make Milo undetectable! Suki! You have his coordinates and I want you to do it!"<br>David's room was burst open... a ball of white flames appeared at the entrance and he fell to the floor...  
>He was lost now... Suki and the others could no longer detect him... he was dead...<br>Suki gulped  
>"I have the file" she whispered "I'm transferring it to ship two" <p>

Milo stood up in the restaurant and held his head.  
>"Oh my lady!" he whispered to himself<br>the government inside the ship had the transmission  
>"They won't find you" said Paula<br>Milo nodded 

"We have another agent!" said a Baronici "her name is Suki!"  
>"Then blow her up!" said the emperor <p>

"They've got me too!" gulped Suki as her room was blown open... she screamed and fell to the ground as the Baronici emerged from the white flames  
>her scream could be heard as she died<br>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jonathan Harper was going to become a famous man  
>"President" he said "too many people have died today and more are dying out on the streets... now I suggest you use action 0!"<br>The president gulped  
>"what?" he whispered<br>"the Baronici have become too hostile" said Jonathan "and if the government falls then the planet becomes worse! The people will live in agony! Now what I want you to do is link up with Milo! And detonate the nuclear pulse device! Fry 'em all!"  
>"Never!" exclaimed the president<br>"okay" whispered Jonathan  
>he turned his screen off...<br>he was no longer involved. He quit.

The Baronici had now detected Mrs Crockitt  
>"right!" they said "get her! She's in our forest! We shall all go down there and kill her then live in our nest!" <p>

"They've got us!" exclaimed the president "link up the device now! Without the permission of carrier 2!"  
>People activated the heart and a countdown had begun... <p>

Milo stopped and felt his heart...  
>"Oh my god!" he gasped "they've done action 0!"<br>"What?" exclaimed Chris  
>"I'm going to blow up!" he exclaimed "we all are! Every last one of us!"<br>"No!" cried Chris hugging Milo  
>Effie began to cry. She couldn't bear this.<br>Chris then was tuned out... he could hear something... a woman calling him... he turned around and saw Clomara... the stick thin blonde woman with her large claws standing there watching Chris  
>"Chris" she said quietly "Milo doesn't have to die, you can change that!"<br>"How?" asked Chris quickly  
>"If you have my agreement we can change this!" said Clomara "nobody will die!"<br>"I..." said Chris  
>but the restaurant was blown open by Baronici...<br>Chris looked around and ran to Milo to shield him... 

And the Baronici got Mrs Crockitt... she screamed as the Baronici popped it's head and sucked her in and the whole government but in doing so blew himself up and left the ticking heart on the forest floor... 

"Please save him!" cried Chris with a tear  
>"do you have my agreement?" said Clomara calmly...<br>Chris looked at her eyes... the Baronici prepared to burst their heads and Milo closed his eyes tight and Effie did the same... but then they were interrupted...  
>The TARDIS appeared in the restaurant...<br>"doctor!" exclaimed Chris... he remembered the doctor now... it was all coming into his head again... he had been put back into his past...  
>"SAY NO!" yelled Sasha dashing out of the TARDIS<br>"What?" cried Chris  
>"no!" yelled Sasha "she did this to me! Put me to my wedding! If you say yes the consequences will be greater!"<br>"but my husband!" cried Chris  
>Milo looked up<br>"what?" he whispered  
>"you were going to be my husband" said Chris<br>Milo had another tear...  
>"No" he said "we couldn't, this was always going to happen"<br>"but" said Chris "we've been together for years"  
>"I know" said Milo "But I was going to end this! It would destroy you! And now it has!"<br>Chris cuddled Milo. He understood and turned to Clomara  
>"no" he growled "no. You have made me relive the worst day of my life and I am saying NOOOOOOO!"<br>Clomara screamed and faded away... she had been defeated... 

Everything calmed  
>"can't I save someone?" said Chris to the doctor "before we're returned..."<br>"Turn around" said Sasha  
>Chris saw Effie sitting on her knees in tears...<br>he smiled... 

And so it still happened... Milo blew up and killed everyone apart from those in the forest. Effie was saved though and was now living on a new world... Earth in 5555.

Chris sat on his bed. He woke up again. He couldn't believe this had happened to him... he sat in tears.  
>Maxine and Linda comforted him. Victoria sat around him. Chris was loved, he had the biggest friend group of all time. the doctor and Sasha watched him being comforted. The doctor admired Sasha. Chris had his passion for Milo and the doctor had one for Sasha. Sasha didn't have that though.<p>

But there was still an unanswered question... why was Sasha a Goth when that perception filter was lifted... the doctor thought this and then saw a little girl... a small girl in a blue dress... the girl with a large imagination... 


End file.
